This invention relates to a steering wheel assembly for use in motor vehicles.
The usual practice in vehicles is to employ a steering wheel having a rim and a hub joined by a number of spokes, the hub being removably secured to the upper end of a steering column. Commonly, this securement is by means of cooperating splines on the column and the hub for rotational coupling, and a nut bearing on the hub and engaging a screw thread on the column. Such arrangements are relatively complex and costly to produce.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved steering wheel assembly which is simple and cheap to produce.